Secrets
"'Secrets" '''is the sixth episode of Season 2 of ''The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis The morning after the discovery of the secret of Greene Family Farm, the Atlanta survivors are busily doing chores around the farm, with Sophia finally back on her feet. Patricia and Inês cripple live chickens to feed the Walkers that the family keep in the barn. Meanwhile, Kiko is watching the barn, with Maggie begging him to keep their secret. Jimmy, Daniel, Paquete, and Gonçalo busily plan their search for Ana, agreeing to search a nearby abandoned housing development after gun practice. Beth Greene and Patricia both ask to be trained as Otis was the only member of the farm trained; though Daniel will only do so if Hershel agrees. Daniel decides that just some of them should learn to shoot. "Teach only the people you trust the most", he tells to Paquete and Gonçalo. Cassandra also asks Paquete to teach him and it is discovered that she has taken a gun from the RV. "See? I didn't kill myself, you can trust me!". Paquete tells her that he won't teach her and is backed up by Daniel and Gonçalo. "You stole a weapon from the RV and you tell us that we can trust you?" says Daniel. Cassandra gets furious at the guys and storms off. Daniel, Kiko, Paquete and Gonçalo choose individually who they are going to train. Daniel chooses to train Mariana, Cristiana, Diana, Inês and his brother Bruno. Paquete chooses to train only Johanne, and Gonçalo chooses to train just Sophia. Since some of the members of the farm asked to be trained, Kiko offers to train them, taking Patricia, Fábio, Jimmy, and Beth. At the firing range, Johanne is proving to be a natural at handling a firearm. She asks Paquete what made him decide to stay with the camp, and he tells her that the reason was her. In another place in the forest, where Daniel's group was training we see that Cristiana is also proving to be a great shooter. The groups then gets back to the farm. As Ruth and Hershel repair a fence, she thanks him again for everything he has done and tells him that they will earn their place at the farm. Hershel again reminds her that he expects them to move on to Fort Benning soon. Paquete tells Johanne that he needs to search the housing project for Ana and he would like her to go with him since she proved to be really good with a gun. She agrees to search it with him. Daniel asks Caramelo to go to town to get supplies and Maggie goes with him. As they both head to the town, Cristiana asks Daniel why he sent Caramelo. He tells her that since he's been with them, Caramelo has been allways finding an excuse not to do anything, and that he needs to start contributing to the group. He also asks Cristiana if he ever killed a walker before and Cristiana tells him that he hasn't. Caramelo and Maggie return to the pharmacy where Maggie and Kiko had sex, and Maggie is attacked by a walker. Caramelo leaves her, running away from the pharmacy. Maggie is able to eventually escape. Caramelo tells Maggie that he's glad she made it out but Maggie, really mad at Caramelo, gets on the horse and leaves Caramelo, who is forced to walk to the farm since he came in the same horse as Maggie. As this is happening, Johanne and Paquete explore the housing community they believe Ana is hiding in. While searching a home in the housing community, Johanne and Paquete are swarmed by walkers. Paquete uses this as an opportunity to test Johanne’s shooting ability and handling of stress, especially after her gun jams in the middle of a swarm. She eventually gets the hang of it, hitting headshot after headshot. Maggie arrives at the farm and Daniel asks her where was Caramelo. she tells him that he left her for dead in the pharmacy, explaining what happened. Later on, Caramelo arrives the farm on foot. "Amazing, he was able to get here on his own", Daniel jokes about it. Bruno tells Daniel that he thinks Caramelo is an idiot, and he just made things worse. Daniel and Caramelo talk about the attack at the pharmacy and Daniel tells him that he just reduced the chances of Harshel accepting them in the farm. Caramelo apologizes but Daniel doesn't accept his excuses. Later, Cristina goes to Daniel and asks him to gather the whole group because she needed to tell them something. Meanwhile, Johanne and Paquete are getting back to the farm when Johanne tells him that she's glad he's staying and thanks him for teaching her to shoot. "Daniel told us to choose the people we trusted the most, I chose you". Johanne then kisses Paquete. Back in the farm, as the group gathers to hear what Cristina had to say, Johanne and Paquete make it back and join them. Cristina reveals to the group that she's pregnant and she thought the group should know, as they look to each others thinking if that was a good or a bad thing. Carina breaks the silence and congratulates her. Leandra asks her who the father is, and she tells her that it was her dead boyfriend. Kiko raises his voice saying that there's also something he wants to tell them. "You better shut your mouth!" Maggie tells him, but he ignores her and tells the group about the walkers in the barn. Deaths *None Trivia *The name of the episode, "Secrets," may refer to each group of survivors and their secrets with some being revealed. **The Greene family's barn and the walkers are revealed. **Cristina's pregnancy. **Paquete and Johanne's relationship. **Cassandra stealing a gun. *This episode's cover features Johanne. **It's also the only cover where Johanne appears by herself, even though it's only her hands and gun. Category:Episodes